Just a Little Scratch
by Chaotic Serenity
Summary: Marron reflects on his dedication to his older brother. Set during the battle in the third manga.


_Author's Notes:_ From the moment I first began reading Sorcerer Hunters, I knew Marron was going to be one of my most favorite characters. His dedication and love for his brother is not only shocking, but touching and poignant as well. As a salute to such loyalty, I wrote this fic. It takes place a little while after the scene in book two, _The Terror of the Crystal Magicians, Part 3_. Look for the battle scene where Carrot is possessed and attacks Marron.

**Warnings:** Little mention of blood and gore.

**Archive:** Sure, go right ahead. Just give me credit for my intellectual property. ^_^

Obligatory Disclaimer: I own no part of Carrot, Chocolat, Tira, or Marron. Sorcerer Hunters is copyrighted and owned property of Satoru Akahori and Ray Omishi.

* * *

Just a Little Scratch

You're giving me that look again. You know, _that_ look. It's one I've known since we were children, since before the times of awareness and evil, when we were still young and wonderfully naive.

It's reassuring, in a way, that you've been able to carry over that tradition of brotherly love from our childhood. You took care of me then, you take care of me now.

I know it's the blood flowing down my shoulder that caught your attention. You shouldn't mind it so. 'Tis only a scratch. I pray thee, pay it no heed, dear brother. It was worth the pain to have you safe once again. Besides, it reminds me of your worth, of you. Flowing and free, even as when we were children, there you are: my blood, my life-force, my strength. It doesn't matter who or what nor even how powerful, it is simply a matter of you and I.

Siblings. Brothers. Together. For Life.

You were always there for me when I cried, gave me strength when I fell, and held me close when I needed you. What our parents could not be to us, you were. You took on the role as older brother, father, mother, and protector, executing each performance perfectly in time when it was needed.

You are still that wonderful actor.

We were children; we were happy. We were free; we were innocent.

Then my magic abilities revealed themselves, and everything changed.

Now it was I who had the power to change things; I was the one who had the astounding abilities. With my newfound talents, it was only a matter of time before I surpassed you effortlessly.

And yet...it did not tear us apart. In fact, you seemed to act as though nothing changed at all. Something that usually shattered families to pieces only brought you and I closer.

And it made me wonder whether you were simply in denial.

I shouldn't have let my mind wander so often, nor should I have questioned you from the start. I suppose, now that I know better, that it was my most irreverent moment, my greatest, unseen betrayal unto you. Why had I ever questioned your love for me in the first place?

I doubt I'll ever forget one of our earlier battles as sorcerer hunters. I just can't; I won't. It would be wrong of me to do so.

Tira was unconscious, and Chocolat was down for the count. You were nowhere to be seen. It was only the sorcerer and I. I can't remember the location of the battle, the wizard's name, or even what type of magic was used. The details weren't important.

What was important was what you did during the battle.

I remember standing, hair billowing around me, sweat pouring off the sharp peak of my forehead and winding down to mix with the blood of my wounds as I faced the wizard's final, killing blast. In my hands I had nothing, my spells already used in our vain attempt to defeat the sorcerer with our unfurnished potential.

I was scared; I'll admit it. I'm not arrogant enough to dispel myself of man's most powerful emotion.

Or perhaps I choked on my own words, for seconds later, your brave act showed me an emotion far transcended even fear.

Love.

Love for me, for my life, for my safety.

I'll never forget the sound of your voice desperately seeking mine, the look in your eyes as your body suddenly appeared before mine, hurling yourself into the fiery path of the blast and absorbing it for _me_. In that moment, you not only proved to me the depth of your caring, but put to shame the doubts and questions that had so plagued me from the day I conjured my first spell.

Of course, you survived. Your zoanthropy is rather helpful that way. But the fact that you had done it in the first place held far more symbolism in it then anything in your genes could dilute.

I hear from numerous onlookers that you would never have made that move had you not your abilities. To those people I ask them of faith. Of love. Of caring and sacrifice.

Do they, those who question, really know the heart's wisdom? Are they able to hear the sad whisper of a loved one or the pained cry of one you care for? Can they return love as fully and freely as they are given it?

I used to be one of them. A person who needed to see before belief rooted itself within his soul.

I changed the day you staked your life for me, and I am eternally grateful. If not for your sacrifice, I may still be as I was then: callous and unsure with love. It is a gift that I can never return in full quantity.

From that moment on, I decided that if I could not return the gift, I could at least, if only in secret, harbor the precious treasure that I was bestowed. From that moment on, I swore to protect **you.**

No matter how high the mountain, nor how powerful the sorcerer, or how painful the journey, my life, my power, my ability would find use in the protection of you. My heart and soul belong to you and few others, and with that few, I will stake my life before I let you suffer.

Thank you dear brother, and please, do not worry. I'm fine, perfectly fine.

After all, it's only a scratch.

* * *

A few notes: No, I am not the biggest fan of Sorcerer Hunters. In fact, I have yet to get passed the third manga, so please forgive me if there are any mistakes. Secondly, I have no idea when Sorcerer Hunters takes place, so excuse any reference that are beyond the era. Lastly, no, I am not saying that Carrot and Marron make a good couple with that heart and soul statement. I just think that the bond those two share is very touching. So there. It's not incest. :-p Hope you enjoyed it! Please review. ^_^ 


End file.
